Carry On Darling
by Fairchildgirl
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is not one to be messed with. Known as the daughter of the most famous rebellion leader, she strikes fear into anyone who sees her. When a order from her father to kill everyone in the New York Institute backfires, Clarissa ends up captive to the Lightwoods and unable to escape. Everyone see's her as a threat. Except for the golden boy who wont seem to give up
1. Kill them all

Clarissa's blade hit the dummy with a bang. right through the eye, she smirked to herself. Clarissa knew she was good. Hell, Clarissa knew she was freakin fantastic, and she made sure everyone around her knew too.

Clarissa Adele Morgenstern was not one to be messed with. She was known all through the downworld, and she was feared and Respected, for Clarissa that was all she needed. The only person she knew who was more feared than herself was her father. Valentine Morgenstern. Leader of the most dangerous rebellion group in all of the shadow world.

Clarissa barely ever got to go on hunts with her father, sometimes she would be sent to go deal with the low lifes her father just didn't have time for. Clarissa did this often, just trying to get the tiniest bit of gratitude or admiration from her father. However. even after all the missions she had done. no matter how hard she trained, it was never enough.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead she took a large drink of water and sighed.

" ?" a small voice called from the entrance of the training room. Maia, was a young werewolf her father had kidnapped and made Clarissas maid. At first her spirit was tough to break, every time she disobeyed and her father took her away she would scream "Jordan is coming for me! he'll find me!" But like every other girl and boy they had taken they were never rescued, left for dead.

"Yes, Maia?"

"Your father wants you"

"Very well" Clarissa turned back to the training room and gathered her things, when she looked back Maia was still standing there emotionlessly staring at the wall

"You may leave" Maia, obviously in a daydream ignored Clarissa and continued staring at the wall. sighing Clarissa picked up her blade and flung it across the room towards the absentminded maid, purposely missing her head by centimetres.

"YOU MAY LEAVE" Maia scurried away, murmuring curses beneath her breath.

Clarissa grabbed her bag and walked through the dark, empty halls to her fathers study.

"Valentine?" she asked

"Clarissa i need you to deal with a problem"

"what is it?"

"I need you to get rid of every living soul on the New York Institute"

**AN: I know its a short chapter guys! but unlike all my other stories i have a brand new laptop to write it on! so it will be way easier now! sorry for the delay! **

**-Mel :)**


	2. When Johnny left

"all of them?" Clarissa was a bit confused, before she was 10 her father made her learn everything about every institute, she knew that in the new york institute there were four children and 1 or 2 adults.

Clarissa had taken on army's of men and woman during battle, but to take down an entire unarmed family? that seemed much different. She could kill the parents, but not the young ones. the youngest Max! if her research was right he couldn't be more than 10

"Yes, Clarissa, all of them" She didn't want to, she wanted anything but to murder a child.

"But father, there are children!" Valentine, who had been working on some papers and hardly paying attention to his daughter suddenly looked up at her.

"I am well aware of that"

"You cant expect me to murder an unarmed child! hes only 10 he hasnt even started training yet!" Valentine gave his daughter a cold stare, but she was'nt backing down. Though she tried to act camly you could see the fear behind her eyes, her confidence wavering slightly.

Clarissa had never felt so strongly about one of her dads kills. Clarissa was barely 8 when her older brother John was taken by one of Valentines enemies, John would have been about Max's age. She remembered it all.

_small Clarissa was walking down the path that led away from her large manor in the woods. she sat on the small bench in the middle of the forest. Johnny always met her here after he went for a ride with his trainor. He wasn't technically old enough to start training he was a month away from his 11th birthday but he could do simple hand to hand combat. _

_Clarissa waited much longer than usual, her brother was always at their bench before sundown, but in the distance Clarissa could see the sun slowly fading away becoming just a small dot amoungst the trees. Before she knew it the sun was gone and was replaced by the brightly lit moon. Her eyelids started to become heavy, she would have been sleeping if she had'nt heard the soft shouts in the distance_

"_Clary! Clary!" it had to be Johnathon no one else called her Clary. _

"_John?" she wisspered quietly "JOHN!" she screamed more alarmed. She started running, she ran and ran as fast as she could. _

_Fire, lots of fire. People were everywhere. Clarissa could see her Father fighting hard in distance against another shadow hunter. her mother was fighting too, her red hair flipping all over the place, you could tell her parents wern't prepared, her mother only in a long summer dress and her father in casual jeans and a button up shirt. _

_then she saw John. though, he wasnt fighting with her dad and her mum. he was fighting with the others agaisnt his own parents. _

"_JOHN!" Johnathon looked at Clary and ran towards her._

"_Clary, you need to come with me"_

"_NO! john mummy and daddy!"_

"_Clary, you can't trust daddy, you need to come with us! were going to get mummy too!"_

"_John? I don't understand, daddy is daddy"_

"_No clary! you just ugh! you need to come with me!" _

"_John?" _

"_Clary you need to trust me"_

"_...ok…"_

_Clary tried to follow John through the mass of people but she kept getting pushed and shoved, she followed his white hair through the crowd like a lantern. john started running calling at her to run too, she did, but not before John was covered by masses of fighting shadowhunters like a blanket. _

"_johnny? where did you go?" she felt a tug on her arm._

"_come on honey, Johnny doesn't know what he's doing, they've taken him and mummy . he's not Johnny anymore" said her father in her ear._

_she looked at him unsurely. people were starting to leave, the house was destroyed and both Johnathan and Clarissas mum were gone. Clarissa and her father stood staring at eachother. this was it. she was alone._

It still didn't make sense. She never liked or loved her father like most daughters, but she always thought she could trust him. Why would Johnathon want her and mum to leave? She hadn't seen them since then. she was seven at the time John was about ten. Clarissa was sixteen now, if Johnathon was still alive he would be 19.

"Valentine? I can't kill a child, it would be like losing John all over again"

Valentine huffed impatiently.

"we didnt lose John, he left with the rebels."

"what rebels?"

"sit Clarissa." she sat "there are a group of people out to get us Clarissa, and their dangerous. They are a anti-circle, fighting for the clave. They managed to get to John and convice him i couldnt be trusted. Lies. They wanted to take all three of you away from me, to help fight against me. You cant trust anyone in this world Clarissa, to love is to destroy and to be loved it to be destroyed."

Valentine turned back to his papers, while Clarissa stood trying to understand.

"Why do you want me to kill the entire family of the New York Institute?"

"Their the Rebels Clarissa" her breath hitched... is it possible?

"they have our John"

**AN: hey guys i know you're waiting for Clary to get to New York! i am too! im so excited to write! i have the next three chapters planned out and i just cant wait! this was kinda a filler but it lots of important info! **

**updates most day until Jan 5th when i'm back in school :( ill try to update every week but i can't really give you a definate date just yet! **

**REVIEWS ARE GREAT!**

**-Mel :)**


	3. is it you?

Her mind was whirling.

"John is dead" she said in a grim tone.

"Very well, believe what you want. Just do as I say and kill them all, make the young ones servants if you must, I just want the older ones dead. now get out" Valentine sneered the last few words. Clarissa didn't want to push her luck any further, so she left.

She spent an hour in the weapons room selecting her favourite blades, changing into proper shadow gear and then she was ready. She thought about going to say goodbye to her father, but she didn't want to risk him losing his temper. He wouldn't say goodbye to her anyway.

Most shadowhunters, even the best of the best, couldnt make their own portals. Morgensterns werent like other shadowhunters though. So, Clarissa did what might shock and amaze others, but didn't even earn a good job from her father. Making a simple portal to New York, she drew on a glamour raised her blade and jumped through.

The streets of New York were walking together in packs without a care in the world, Business men and women rushing to get from place to place, a cell phone held against their ears, their biggest worries about stock meetings and picking up groceries. "_Stupid Mundanes" _she thought.

Clarissa had to admit to herself it was rather exciting being in new york. The big apple. It also made her a bit sad, when she was little her mother would sit on the balcony and tell her about all the adventures they were going to have together when Clarissa was older, visit rome, go to the top of the eiffel tower, and have breakfast outside of Tiffanys. She was tempted to take a detour and just get a small look through the window of Tiffanys, but she had a job to do and she wasn't going to disapoint her father. He was all she had.

Clarissa had to get to the New York Institute. There was only one problem. She had no flippin clue where she was going. maybe she could contact her father and get him to direct her- Her train of thought was interupted by the distinct smell of demons. disgusting. and where their are demons there are shadowhunters. hopefully she could follow the New York shadowhunters back to the institute if they were there.

She followed the strong stench of demons to a club called "Pandemonium" using an invisability rune she walked into the club. Teens were dancing everywhere, more like teens were dry humping everywhere. and so were demons. there were about 7 that she could see. Clarissa was used to it, she lured them into a closet or spare room by being a suductive tramp and stabbed them when they got close enough. It was simple but it worked, it also didn't draw too much attention to her in a club full of mundanes.

she finished off five of them, leaving the other two so that the New Yorkers would still come. and soon enough they did. three of them and a Warlock. the warlock had a bit of an asian look and was covered in glitter from head to toe. Is that normal in new york? she wondered. The shadowhunters were in regular gear, average she assumed. the girl was quite stunning. Dark hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, cocoa eyes set and ready for anything. tall too. Made Clarissa look tiny, but truth be told she was tiny. Clarissa knew she was a better fighter by a long shot though. the Boy next to her was like an male version of the girl. The only difference was his icy blue eyes and sharper features.

The other didn't look like any of them. He was golden. his hair and eyes, just Golden. they quickly set to work on the demons. killing them both without struggle, Clarissa could have too. they set to leave not knowing a demon was following them.

Clarissa could see the demon getting in a ready stance to attack the unknowing shadowhunters. Her natural instincts kicked in and she pounced. she jumped on the demon grabbing him by the neck and taking him down. the demon screeched loudly and three oblivious shadowhunters turned around. All they could see what a screeching demon on the ground and small figure of black and flaming red stabbing it. it must of looked like a bloody mess to them.

a final stab and the demon started folding in on itself. Clarissa looked up on the three hunters and didn't hesitate to run, and they didn't hesitate to run after her. she ran through winding streets and dark alleys and they were always just a few steps behind her.

"stop running!" they called after her. but she couldn't stop, she couldn't get caught. she looked behind her were the two hunters with dark hair stopped trying to catch their breath. she looked in front of she and saw a mop of gold before it all went dark.

**AN: i was going to end it here but I'm not that cruel. **

When Clarissa opened her eyes the first thing she saw was white and Gold

"Jace shes waking up" she closed her eyes again "_no I can't get caught" _

"Hey! no! open your eyes!" said the same voice. she felt a tap on her cheek.

"F #$ off" she replied, she was to tired to attack and the pounding in her head didn't allow her much patience.

"oh shes feisty!" said the other voice her eyes remained closed. "open up red!"

"What?!" her eyes snapped open.

"Oh crap" said the first voice, he had white hair and his hands were covering his face.

"what Sebastian?" said the golden god standing across from his friend.

"Her eyes Jace! Her Hair and Her eyes!" the one named Jace looked closely at her and her eyes. it was like someone turned on a switch and Jace looked very confused.

"oh sh t seb" Clarissa couldn't be more confused. she knew her hair was a bit more red than most people and her eyes were a usual shade of green but why did that matter?

suddenly sebastian looked up at her. he had her eyes.

"Clary?"

**AN: hey guys! i know the spelling is terrible, i dont know how to instal spelling and grammar! does anybody know how to do that on a google chrome? let me know! i need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**-Mel :) **


	4. Robert Lightwood

"Johnny?" her throat was so dry and hoarse she was suprised she got any words out at all. To say Jace looked a bit confused was an understatement.

"What the f ck?!" the Blonde exclaimed. Clarissa and the maybe possibly Jonathan didn't even blink, their gaze was locked on each other.

"Yea Clary, Its Johnny. I-I uhh i" he was struggling for words, probably in shock, but while he struggled for words their eyes never strayed from one another.

"Who the f ck is Johnny Sebastian? why is she calling you Jonathan?" Jace, obviously wanting to be in the know was very frustrated.

"oh Clary" he reached his hand out to cup her cheek in his palm. It was a sweet gesture but Clarissa wasnt used to sweet. she flinched away from his hand, staring at him with and alarmed look on her face.

"Clary? I just wanted to- why did you?" Jonathan looked at her with worry written clearly all over his face.

"Sebastian what the hell is going on?!" Jonathan looked at Jace with and _can't-you-see-i-need-a-minute?_ face. Jace clearly didn't care.

"Sebastian? who is she? how do you know her?" sighing Jonathan/Sebastian grabbed Jace by the arm and led him out of the room.

Clarissa finally had a minute to take in her surrondings, it was obvious she was in a library. The hundreds of thousands of books covering the walls. there were two floors of the library. It was beautiful. her hands itched for a sketch pad and pencil, she could spend hours by the grand window of the library sketching the view.

looking down at herself she saw that she was tied down tight. they had taken her blade and many daggers she had hidden in her many pockets. they didnt find all of them though.

She had hidden a small dagger in her left boot, you would think the boots would be the first thing to check for hidden weapons. she reached her arm down as far and she could while she tried to lift her leg up. she had a dagger in her hands with in seconds.

smirking to herself she cut the ropes keeping her bound to the chair with ease. Clarissa wandered around the Library for a few moments picking up various books and flipping through a few pages. she found "_a tale of two cities" _rather interesting and stuffed it in a small black hunting bag she had found sitting on desk.

Clarissa wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Would she kill everyone in the institute and let her brother free? or would she kill him too? maybe she should just flee the institute? but she must bring something back for her father. Maybe she could get past the two boys outside the library without them noticing and find the institutes head office, if she could kill the head of the institute surely her father wouldn't be to angry with ?

It was worth a shot.

drawing a soundless rune on her arm she walked towards the doors. _great. _a locking rune. She could get by it though. she ran back to the desk she had found the bag on. and searched through all the drawers. she found a dagger and a Vampire she found a stele! Score!

Clarissa went up to the door and drew a line through the middle of the rune, it started to fade away quickly. This was just a small trick her father had taught her so many years ago. Before Jonathan left.

That was the other thing, if she left would she tell her father about Jonathan or let him and the golden boy continue peacefully? she wouldnt tell her father. She wasn't going to risk Jonathan safety.

Clarissa peeped through the lock hole to see what was her best escape route. she could see a mop of golden curls on the far left of the hall. Jonathan would be with him, so she silently opened the door and started to creep down the hall. so far so good, as soon as she was out of ear shoot she would run for the head office.

she rounded a corner and started running.

then she fell. Onto someone.

"Ouch" said a small boy from beneath her.

"Sorry" she replied before she could stop herself. "_shi#t" _she cursed under her breath.

"You shouldn't swear" said the boy "Maryse will yell at you"

"Listen kid, You gotta pretend you didn't see me, ok?" He looked curiously at her.

"Why?"

"Because, no one here likes me and they will be quite upset if they find out i was here" she thought that if she kept it simple the kid would leave her alone.

"Thats not true" God, this kid was determined. Though she had to admitt he was cute.

"I know Jace has taken a liking to you" this she couldnt help but laugh at.

"oh yeah?" she asked " how would you know that Sir?"

"When they found you, he wouldn't leave your side until you woke up" Clarissa couldn't help the blush that grew on her cheeks.

"Izzy wouldn't stop teasing him" The boy giggled. She should be gone by now, but this kid was to cute to walk away from.

"I'm Max" Max, this was the boy she had fought for. she thought before answering, surely giving her nickname would do no harm?

"I'm Clary" Max reached out and shook Clarys hand.

"Max?" a male voice called from around the corner "who are you talking too?"

"I'm talking to Clary!" he called back, Clary looked at Max alarmed,

"I wasnt supposed to say that was I?" he asked her

"_No!"_ she wispered shouted back.

"Who's Clary?" the voice called. "Max who are you talking to? the voice was getting closer. When Max didnt answer the man starting running for Max. The voice knew who Clary was know. The killer.

"Max! No! she dangerous!" Clary started running. dagger in Hand. Max was standing after her dumbfounded. She ran down a series of halls and corridors. and the man was running too. after Clary.

"Jace! Isabelle! Sebastian! she escaped!" more footsteps were running after her.

"Clary! Stop Running we can help you!" it was Jonathan.

"Help her?! What the f ck Seb?" said a feminine voice. "We should have killed her when we found her!"

_Bi$ch _Clary thought.

_INSTITUTE HEAD OFFICE _ was engraved onto a gold plate on a large oak door. _Perfect. _she barged through the door letting them slam behind her. Robert Lightwood was not expecting a rogue teen girl to barge into his office with a plan to kill him so he was unarmed.

Clary pounced on him taking him down. he fought agaisnt her, but he didnt have a chance by the time the other four shadowhunters got there she had him held with his back pressed agaisnt her chest and a blade to his neck.

"Clary.." Jonathan spoke softly to her. "You need to let him go"

"I need to kill him Jonathan" she spoke like a child, she meant to say it as a statement, but it came out like a question.

"No you don't Clare" the other three hunters were looking between Jonathan and Clary. Confused as hell.

"This-" he pointed to Robert "Is a good man. He cares about his children, he is not like our father"

"our father?" questioned Isabelle, but Jonathan didnt answer he kept his gaze on Clary.

"He is not like Valentine, ok? he is good man, he needs to live" Clary was unsurley lowering her blade.

"You dont know Jonathan, you don't know our father anymore. he is more demon than human or shadowhunter. He is dead in my eyes. he is a dead soul in a living mans body" everything was going smoothly for the lightwoods, there father was going to live and Clary was going to comply. until Isabelle got impatient,

"God Damn Bit h, just put our dad down, ok?!"

"Isabelle! don't rush her"

"Don't tell me what to do Sebastian! I dont care about her fricken childhood! just put my dad down! you brat!

Clar had heard those words from her father before, and she didn't like them too much.

This might explain why Robert Lightwoods body lay lifelessly on the ground just a few seconds later with a knife through his throat.

Dead.


	5. Greenhouse

The room was silent. The lightwoods stared at her open mouthed. Sebastian looked at Clary with regret. Probably wondering what made her so cold. Jace looked shocked.

"I- I- I didn't mean too- I just" Clary stuttered over her words. looking at the dead man at her feet a overwhelming sense of guilt swept through her. She had killed a father. She didn't care about the lightwoods, but she had killed Max's father too. He was barely even ten. Her eyes gathered up with tears. She would not cry in front of these people, she was Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. She did not cry.

"It was him or all of you" she stated coldly. "You should thank me"

"THANK YOU?!" Isabel screeched. "YOU KILLED-" she was cut off by the sound of small footsteps echoing through the halls. Max.

"What is everyone staring at?" he asked, he popped his head through the small crowd of shocked shadowhunters. he looked at Clary. He looked at his father. Blood pooling around his neck.

"Clary?" he asked so confused. He thought Clary was a friend. Why was his father dead? did Clary kill him?

"Did you kill him?" he asked, his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Max I-" but he was gone. running away. from her. "_Monster" _was the last thing he said before he took off. They didn't bother putting an Iratze on him. He was dead, there was no helping him now.

_Monster. _She really was wasn't she? Just like her father. There was no making peace with them anymore. She needed to leave.

"F#ck Izzy" Jonathan glared at Isabel. "We were so close"

"Seb what are you talking about?!" Isabel didn't like being accused of anything.

"She was going to put him down! You had to start calling names! you couldn't wait until she wasnt holding a knife to your fathers throat to yell!?" Jonathan turned to Clary.

"Clare why?" Clary didn't like the harsh look they were all giving her. So she ran.

She ended up in a greenhouse. they all tried to run after her but lost her. she was alone. or so she thought. The golden boy hadn't lost her.

"why'd you kill him?" he asked her. She whirled around to face him, taking out her blade.

"Hey now, I don't want to fight. I never even liked Robert much, my curiousity just seems to get the best of me" he smirked. "Why'd you kill him?"

"I did what had to be done"

"But you had almost put him down, but then you killed him anyway" Obviously he saw through her "I'm just doing what i was told" act.

"She called me a brat."

"You're telling me, that you ended a mans life because some stupid shadowhunter called you a brat?"

"Yes"

"I feel like there more to the story"

"You won't want to hear it"

"and why is that?" he asked her

"My stories don't have happy endings"

"All stories have happy endings!"

"That is completely untrue and you know it"

"Well, tell me your story and I can tell you weather you'll get you're happy ending or not"

She hesitated. Why would she tell him something so personal? but then again, she had done a number of thing that she shouldn't have down today, so why not?

"Why would I tell you?"

"You owe me"

"How do I owe you anything?!"

"Well, you did just kill my adopted father" she winced at his words.

"You said you didn't like him much" she replied "sounds like I've done you a favour" Jace took a few steps closer to her. She tried to take a step back but he grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me" he stated simply. She paused staring into his golden orbs for a moment.

"My father wasn't very affectionate. But he never called me names. He always said work harder, Don't be so useless. Be better. he said many things, but only once did he call me a brat. Once. he told me I was the reason my mother left. If i wasn't such a brat maybe she would come back." Jace stared at her, and did something that shocked her. He hugged her. tight. He wrapped his arms around her. At first she was stiff. but soon she melted into the embrace, she felt protected, cared about. She felt good enough. For the first time.

She pulled back from him, and smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled at her. "You didn't have to do that"

"I wanted too" Clary had never felt like this. Her mind was spinning, Her palms were sweaty and she was struggling to get words out.

"I have to go" she said heading for the door.

"Why?"

"They'll kill me if they find me"

"I won't let them lay a hand on you" the seriousness of his tone made Clarys knees feel weak.

"Thats sweet, but they won't let me stay" Jace couldn't argue it. He knew Clary would be held captive if she stayed, so he nodded. they walked to the door. The last thing Clary saw was Isabels Angry face, before the world went black.

When she opened her eyes, she was tied down. again.

"_Sh#t"_

**AN: Hello lovely readers! so Max hates Clary now :( but we did get some Clace action in there! what did you think? reviews!**

**-Mel :) **


	6. Tricks

**Last time*****

_"Thats sweet, but they won't let me stay" Jace couldn't argue it. He knew Clary would be held captive if she stayed, so he nodded. they walked to the door._

_The last thing Clary saw was Isabels Angry face, before the world went black._

_When she opened her eyes, she was tied down. again._

_"Sh#t"_

"I will not have that language in my house, young lady." Clary looked up to meet the cold stare of a woman. Her hair was jet black, pulled back into a french twist with a few stray strands framing her face. Her eyes had an icy look to them.

"I dont give a crap about what you want" stay strong, Clary told herself even though she actually felt awful. She had killed Robert. God damn, just thinking about it stings.

"Jace was right. A feisty one." Jace! She had completely forgotten about Jace. Clary blushed at the sound of his name, it brought back the memory of his arms wrapped around her.

"He seems rather attached to you actually." Said the woman. "Nearly took Isabels head off after she knocked you out" The woman smiled to herself, a cold grim smile. more like a grimace.

"Well, I am quite amazing" Clary answered. "No wonder he would get attached."

The woman laughed.

"You're quite full of yourself you know that?"

"I'm only being honest."

"Do you fancy Jace too?"

This one took Clary by surprise.

"Fancy?"

"Yes, fancy. To like? To love?"

"I hardly know him!"

"That doesn't matter! do you fancy him?"

"I-uh I guess so?"

"Thats what I thought"

"why does that matter?!"

"Who are you working for?"

"What?"

"Sebastian won't explain how he knows you, Who are you? Who are you working for?"

"I wont tell you!"

"What about Jace?"

"Hm?"

"Jace"

"What about him?"

"Jace isn't my son. To be honest I never cared for him much. I could do whatever I wanted to him, but you wouldn't like that would you?"

Clary was stuck. She didn't really know Jace, but for the few minutes they had talked they connected.

"Who are you working for?" She questioned. Clary stared at her. Sick woman. There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Valentine" She answered defeated.

"Thats all I need for now"

"Your better not lay a hand on jace!" Clary called after her.

"I would never lay a hand on him. Hes like my own." The woman smirked.

Clary had been played. Clary could have refused to answer and she wouldn't actually hurt Jace. The woman left leaving Clary on her own.

"You really told her all that, just for me?"

Clary craned her neck to the side to see Jace sitting on the couch behind her.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. Not really sure where I'm going with this story. Any Ideas? please review! And did any of you guys read my Holiday story? What did you think? Love yah! **

**-Mel :)**


	7. All for me?

_Last time:_

_Clary had been played. Clary could have refused to answer and she wouldn't actually hurt Jace. The woman left leaving Clary on her own._

"_You really told her all that, just for me?"_

_Clary craned her neck to the side to see Jace sitting on the couch behind her._

Clary felt her cheeks flush a deep shade of red. He was there? what the fcuk? Why hadn't he said anything?

"I had other reasons too" It was a crap excuse but she needed something.

"Like what?" Jace's smirk grew turning into a goofy grin. He knew she was lying, it was quite obvious.

"I need to see Jonathan"

"Thats the other thing, his name is Sebastian Munchkin." The sweet boy she had been trapped in the greenhouse was gone, replaced with a arrogant cocky teen instead.

"He will always be Jonathan to me Jackass" Clary snapped. She was so close to pledging her alliance to the New Yorkers, but the stupid boy just infuriated her. Valentine was simple, he never changed, she never had to make tough choices, she just had to kill. Jace paused, looking hurt.

"Sorry Clare, I just- I'm used to being a jackass to everyone else."

"thats a sh t excuse."

"I dont make excuses, I was just giving an explanation."

"Thats a sh$t explanation then"

"You're very stubborn, you know that?" He gave a dry laugh.

"So, I've heard." She wasn't giving in. Clary knew Valentine, Valentine was all she had, He was home.

"I supposed to escort you to you're room"

"Then do it" If she was cold, then he would be too. That meant they wouldn't make a connection, that would make it easier to leave him.

"and don't try to run" He said as the cut the ropes keeping her legs bound, he left her wrists tied together. "Magnus put a spell on the institute, anytime you try to leave you'll be brought right back here to this room, so you can't leave"

"Son of a b$tch!" She exclaimed.

they walked down endless halls, until they reached a room with a dark oak door keeping it closed. Jace opened it to her, pushing her roughly inside. Clary turned around to glare at him. he came behind her and cut the rope around her wrists. she elbowed him in the stomach as he doubled over and groaned. Clary was making a run for the door when large arms wrapped around her middle pulling her back and against Jace's rock hard chest. Awkward.

"Play nice" He wispperd in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His arms held her close against him.

"Jace..stop" did she really want him too?

"Why Clary, I wont hurt you?" He looked down at her concern written all over him face.

"I know. If you keep doing this- You're the only one whos going to get hurt" confused he still stared at her with his brows furrowed.

"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed." She said to him. turning her around to face him, his arms still circled around her, he said

"Come on Clare, thats a bunch of bull Sh$t and you know it." And with that he kissed her.

_Next Time:_

_What was happening to her? What was this? With a sigh, she slugged back the bottle again, feeling the Vodka take over her. _

"_Clare? What the F ck Clare?" all she heard was pounding foot steps before the world went black." _

**AN: HEY GUYS! Sooooooooooooooo, you like the clace action there? how will Clary react? and its been a while?! Sorry about the wait! LOVE YAH! Any ideas for the story? REVIEW! **

**-MEL :) **


End file.
